Romancing the Groom
by spiritgununicorn
Summary: AU: What happens after a wild night of partying and you find out that you're now married to a hot shot millionaire when your own wedding is going to take place in a few hours?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Romancing the Groom

Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto

Summary: What happens after a wild night of partying and you find out that you're now married to a hot shot millionaire when your own wedding is going to take place in a few hours?

Disclaimer: I only own the fact that I put these two characters into such a situation.

Author notes: This is based on the movie "Romancing the Bride." I have done this fic before actually with the same title, only with a Japanese Visual Kei band and I have made modifications so that it's not the same from the previous one. (There is a link to that fan fiction live journal on my profile page so you can read it and judge it yourself.) Other than what I just wrote, I hope you guys enjoy and please drop some reviews if you would like to. I really do love them.

* * *

Bachelor parties are always a wild night no matter what your husband will tell you ladies. It's our last night as free men, and believe me we will do everything in our power to either get laid, drink as much as possible, or act like total fools just because we can. Or maybe we can just do a combination of all three and see what happens. Which is pretty much something that I had happened to do. At least, I think I did, because I am laying in a very comfortable four-poster bed that I know is not in my own suite.

My cerulean orbs fluttered open lazily as I stared out the window looking at the great expanse of a beach beyond, wishing to take a dip, but not really want to move from the bed that I am currently laying on. I struggle to pick myself up, and a great surge of pain envelops my back and butt area. That's…weird. I've never had pain like that before. I groan and try it again, but still it hurts a bit too much to move so I'm just laying here hoping that the guys will find me or something.

Then, the next thing I notice, is there is a taut pale arm extending from the top of my pillow, nearing the top of my head. I follow the arm across and see that it's connected to a wide back, just as pale as the arm, and a mass of jet black hair at the top of the mysterious person…at least I hoped it was a person, because you never know nowadays how amazing dolls can look so realistic.

I shifted my body a bit, wincing from the pain yet again, reaching out laying my hand on the person's back, and rubbing it. The skin was so soft and smooth, and I couldn't help but keep giving the person feather light touches, but then my conscience caught up with me and I know that I was not supposed to be here, and I had slept with someone who was obviously not the woman I was about to be married to.

"Naruto Uzumaki…what the hell have you gotten yourself into?" I murmured to myself then tried to get up again. Maybe, the pain would go away if I walked or something. I finally was able to maneuver myself off of the bed and stood on shaky legs. I had to lean onto the wall for some support and felt something trickle down my legs and prayed that it wasn't what I thought it was. I didn't even look down, I just kept moving forward until I made it to the bathroom and closed the door locking it behind me.

I turned on the water in the bathtub then eased myself inside, hissing as my sore bottom hit the porcelain. "Ugh…how can I even get married with my body hurting the way it does. This is ridiculous!" I hit the water making it splash onto the floor somewhat and decided to relax, I didn't even know what time it was, but either way that didn't matter, if it were really late or something then Sakura's parents would call me, and I haven't heard my phone go off or anything.

As I was there soaking, I heard some shuffling noises, signaling my companion from last night, must have gotten up as well, missing my warmth. I snorted thinking that someone who didn't know me could miss the warmth of a person that they didn't even know and finished washing up. The shuffling had gotten closer and there was a harsh knock on the door followed by a very masculine sounding voice.

"Hey…are you in there?" A few thoughts had penetrated my mind about who the mysterious gal was (at least I was hoping it was a girl), and why her voice was so husky, but I shook my head calling out to the person that I would be out in a few minutes, just to let me finish cleaning up. I guess whoever was on the other side moved away because the shuffling had started up somewhere else, and I was wondering if she was getting dressed or something. Better for me if she was…I didn't want the guys to come and start knocking on the door having her answer it.

I finished up my bath, wrapping a towel loosely on my waist, and sauntered out seeing my worst nightmare sitting on the bed, fully clothed, with a smirk on his face. My towel dropped at the sight of him and I screamed as if someone had just told me they were going to do me physical harm or something. One of his perfect eyebrows raised as my towel had dropped and I looked down bringing it back up and holding it.

"What the actual fucking fuck?"

"Good morning to you too." That smirk was plastered to his face, and I figured it would never come off.

"Who the fuck are you? And why the hell are you looking at me like I'm some piece of meat or something?"

He shook his head and got up from the bed taking a step towards me. I had took a step back, and as he kept advancing I would retreat, but I had actually moved the wrong way and ended up being cornered into a wall and he put his hands on either side of my head. I was pinned there, and I stood frozen as his lips kept getting nearer and nearer. Then he changed course and spoke sexily (did I really think that?) into my ear.

"Sasuke Uchiha…I'm guessing you don't remember anything of last night? Unless, you'd rather I show you all over again?" My breath hitched in my throat and he pulled back, smirking again; the bastard.

"F-fuck you!" I couldn't believe I was stuttering over some guy, and now he was saying that we had actually did stuff last night? Maybe, that was why my ass hurt so much. But then that would mean…oh my god.

"Yes, you did." I glared at him, and he actually chuckled then pulled away from me. Not that I was missing the warmth of having his body pretty much flushed against my own, I actually shuddered from the loss of contact and I know he noticed because his smirk grew to a grin, and it only made me glare at him with more conviction.

"Bastard!" I exclaimed, and I stormed to the closet that was across the room, and I could feel his eyes on me. "Stop staring, dammit." I whispered. He only chuckled, spurring on even more conflicted feelings onto my person and I wanted nothing more than to just punch the hell out of that pretty boy. Wait…fuck I just called him a pretty boy. And I thought he was sexy. What the hell is going on with me? I'm getting married to Sakura Haruno, my one and only true love!

Of course, during the tirade in my mind I almost forgot about the bastard who was now, pressed against my back, which felt surprisingly good. Oh no…no no no! I didn't think this felt right, no this was not happening! I shook myself, and tried to move away, but his arms ended up holding me around my waist and I couldn't move away. Then he ground his hips onto my backside and I felt my breathing labor once again. This was just some weird wet dream that I was going to wake up from…right?

No…because the next thing I knew my towel dropped for the second time that morning and I looked down to find myself with a hard on, and the bastard's hands were going down my waist, to my thighs, and finally gripping my cock, sending a thousand shocks of pleasure running through my body all at once.

"Someone's excited…" I could feel his smirk against the back of my neck, along with a kiss that he decided to torture me with, and his hand started to pump me slowly, then moving faster as I couldn't contain any moans that were erupting from my mouth. I wasn't going to last much longer as he kept at it, and then all of a sudden he stopped, making me bite my lip with pent-up frustration. I wanted so badly to scream.

Then I was turned around and moved onto the wall yet again, and he easily slid down in front of me. There was no rational thought going through my mind at this point. I lost the ability to think as Sasuke's mouth ended up taking me in and my body moved forward eagerly wanting more. He sucked harder and faster, and soon it was all too over and I was about to collapse but he held me in his arms. I was panting too hard trying to say something, but all that would come out was sharp outtakes of breath.

He held me until I had come down from the high and when I was about to try and start yelling at him a highly booming voice that I recognized all too well started getting closer and finally harsh bangs followed the voice with it.

"Naruto open this fucking door I know you're in there foxy! And I know you got some chick in there too, but we really need ya to start getting' ready for your wedding!" A few barks accompanied my loud blabbermouth of a friend Kiba, and I wanted nothing more than to die in that moment. Then followed by Kiba there was a soft shuffling noises, some curses and finally…

"Naruto, will you please open the door? We really do need to get you ready." It was Gaara. Kiba and Gaara were sent to come and get me and Sasuke was still here in this room with me, having swallowed my cum, and I was still naked. Really, why was this happening to me? I rushed into the closet yelling at the door that I'd open it in a few minutes, ignoring the shocks of pain that was still shooting through my body from my ass, and I pushed Sasuke inside after I finished dressing.

"You, stay here. You are not going to come out until my friends have left, understood? I would rather you have left me earlier, but you decided to stay and-"

"Suck you off? Of course, after all we are married Naruto. Or did you forget that detail?"

"WHAT?" I exploded, and Kiba and Gaara were becoming increasing loud, yelling for me. I shoved Sasuke inside the closet again, furious, and closing the door, and opened the door to the room, having Kiba and Gaara stumble forward as if they were trying to listen in. "Hey guys…"

Kiba was the first to speak up. "Yo, were you just arguing with someone? I thought I heard another voice or something."

I laughed nervously shaking my head. "Nah, you know me. I like to talk to myself now and then. So, what's up? Ya'll had a good night last night, right? Pretty wild what we did huh?"

Kiba laughed and patted me on the back, hard. I winced, because I could feel it everywhere, especially right on my ass that was still very sore. Gaara didn't look convinced and I didn't know what to do. Of course, for it being the day I was hoping to get married, my luck was surely poor. Sasuke was moving inside the closet, very loudly and I gritted my teeth glaring at the closet door willing him to stop, but of course without being a jedi, that wasn't going to happen.

Kiba moved to the closet and forced it open, having Sasuke roll out which was pretty funny, but then he glared up at me, and I wasn't laughing anymore. Gaara stared for a minute but then looked at him. "Sasuke?" He questioned. My mouth was gaping open and Kiba was just looking between all three of us.

"What the hell is going on here, Naruto? And why the hell is this pansy in this room? I know this isn't yours, but is it his? I thought you left with some little trick when we left ya last night." I groaned at what Kiba said, and Gaara and Sasuke were having some staring contest.

"Well if it isn't Gaara, I knew you were out here in San Juan for a wedding, but I hadn't thought it'd be this idiot's." He smirked and I felt my blood pressure escalate even more, and I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Who are you calling an idiot, you bastard?" He just chuckled, and Gaara put his hand hand on my shoulder, making me release Sasuke. I was still furious and punched the wall, making everyone but Sasuke jump at my actions and I didn't feel sorry.

"Sasuke…I know you were here at your hotel on business, but I didn't expect to actually see you around. What are you doing here with Naruto?" Kiba and I stopped paying attention to Gaara and Sasuke as the two of them began to talk. I was going to the bathroom to soak off my knuckles and he was following me, leaving the other two alone, but we could still pretty much hear them.

"If you must know Gaara, I finished all my work. As for what I'm doing here, isn't it pretty obvious? Two men in bed with each other, but of course you would know about all of that with your new boyfriend Neji, aren't I right?"

"But…Naruto? He's going to get married in a few hours Sasuke."

"Technically, he's already married."

"To who?"

"To me of course, I have the papers right here." I could hear the rustling of papers and I imagined he handed them to Gaara, and I rushed out of the bathroom, with Kiba hot on my heels.

"Let me see those you bastard!" Sasuke brought his foot out, making me trip and fall to which Kiba thought was hilariously funny, and I kicked his shin that was near my foot. He howled in pain, as his little pup Akamaru, barked right back at me as if threatening me.

"Children, do you think you can get along for two minutes? Annoying idiots…I don't know how you can put up with them Gaara." I growled at that bastard, glaring at him with the worst glare I could muster only wishing that he would end up like a pile of ash or something, but again, luck is not on my side.

"These are legitimate. Hat are we going to do about this? I know you don't really like him Sasuke, maybe we can just you know…get this annulled. They have that sort of thing around here, right?" Gaara looked at bit uncomfortable and Sasuke took the paperwork back from him.

"I never said I didn't like him, or else I would not have gotten married to him." He scoffed and I tried to get the papers back, only to have him ram me right back into the bed. Kiba snorted, but then tried to make a run for the papers, ending up on top of me.

"There is no way that I'll stay married to you. We're getting this shit annulled! I'm supposed to be getting married to Sakura dammit!"

"I know about your marriage to Sakura, you love her, but not as much as you think you do. You kept saying over and over last night how you knew this was going to be a big mistake and now you actually want to go through with marrying her? You've got to be kidding me, you moron. I would never put you through that."

"I don't fucking like you dammit. You keep on calling me a moron and an idiot. As if I would want to stay with a bastard like you! Just fucking release me, and we can pretend this never happened. Just…let me go okay?" I pushed Kiba off of me, and pleaded to Sasuke to let me go. I really wanted to go and get married, and I saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes…or did I imagine that? Either way, he gave me the papers, but held onto my wrist.

"We both have to go, if that's what you really want, then I'll let you go. After all, you're not the same guy I thought I picked up last night." He walked out of the room, having the three of us stare after him. Kiba snorted and said something about saying he had to go and wake the other guys and left the room. Gaara stared at me for a few more minutes then tilted his head.

"Go with him…I think the two of you, have more to talk about, and learn about each other. This is…getting interesting." He left the room too, and left me there feeling pretty confused. I sighed and laid back on the bed taking a few deep breaths, and found my phone vibrating endlessly, and looked into the caller ID.

It was Sasuke. "Come down, I have my car ready, let's go." He hung up before I could say anything, and I scowled down at my phone. I saw that I had a bunch of messages and texts from Sakura and the others, but I didn't feel like dealing with it. I took everything I needed and headed out the door, looking at Sasuke by his amazing Mercedes.

The sun shone on his skin, giving him a kind of angelic look, and I couldn't help but study him before making my presence known. Maybe if he wasn't such a bastard I would have given him a chance…maybe.

I got to the car, sticking my tongue out at him. "Alright bastard, let's get this over with quick! I don't know how long I have until my wedding." Sasuke just made some grunt noise or whatever and we sped off to the office to get the marriage annulled. While we were passing on the road I looked off to the beautiful beach, wishing I had remembered last night, and looked at Sasuke.

"I know we're gonna get this annulled, and probably never speak again, but…can you tell me what I was like last night?" He looked pretty shocked, then composed himself quickly.

"You sure you want to know?"

"Well yeah, that's why I asked?"

"Hn. You were amazing."

"I didn't mean about sex!"

"I wasn't talking about sex."

"Oh…give me details."

He just looked at me shaking his head, and then he began to tell me everything…

* * *

More Notes: Okay! So here's the first chapter. There will probably be one or two more chapters. I really want to keep this short, sweet, and simple. Next chapter, you'll get to find out exactly what had happened, why everything happened, and about Naruto's wedding! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Bye bye for now!

*waves*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the fact that I put these two characters into such a situation.

Author notes: Here we are on the second chapter! I totally realize that I forgot to put warnings, and now that we know what they are (sex, language, sad attempts at humor) please do enjoy.

* * *

"Really? You know, I've never been so loose I think. I mean, I used to go out and act crazy with the guys, but to go and start dancing on tables in a gay club, that's kind of different." I couldn't help but laugh, and Sasuke was chuckling. We were still driving to the office to get our marriage annulled, but with just me and Sasuke having pleasant conversation without anyone else, was kinda…fun?

I flushed a little, I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. It was my wedding day, and here I was going to get my marriage to another male annulled because I was completely shitfaced the night before. But then again…I looked over at Sasuke who was turning the car taking us away from the sparkling crystalline sea and onto yet another strip of road and I felt completely content. I, Naruto Uzumaki, was content with being next to this complete stranger more so than the woman that I would be marrying in a few more hours.

It wasn't that I didn't love Sakura, because I did, but the fact of the matter was, she was one of those girls that always needed you to be around, and frankly I hated it when she was ultra clingy. It was like she was waiting for me to disappear on her, and she just had to keep holding me tighter and tighter until I was just about to burst. I let out a huge burst of air between my lips and I could feel Sasuke giving me a questioning gaze.

"I'm just…thinking is all."

"You think?"

"Shut up, bastard!"

He started chuckling, which made me frown a bit, but then again, I also kind of liked it when he attempted to smile. With this hour long drive, he did laugh and smile and it radiated his entire face, and I wish I could just see it again and again. There I go again…thinking about a guy's smile when I should be concentrating on the girl I love.

"So, besides drinking and dancing, what else did we do?"

"After the club, we went out to the beach, and played in the water. Although, I don't usually swim, you brought me in the water and we just splashed each other back and forth. You were really quite happy."

"Sounds like I had a lot of fun."

"Well, you did keep yelling it out well into the night, especially with all the other couples around too. Last night was a huge festival, and you were part of it too. That would also be the reason why we are married right now. We got married on the beach at night and threw shells into the sea, which didn't come back to us, showing an everlasting love."

"Everlasting love?"

"Well, that's what the old Spanish woman had told me in my ear as you were at the shore spinning around and saying 'he loves me!' at the top of your lungs." Sasuke chuckled, and I couldn't help but blush at trying to imagine myself on the beach at night completely drunk and enamored by this dark haired man. I closed my eyes, trying to dream of the sea and the night but nothing really came to me and I frowned.

The car had slowed and I jumped up eagerly looking out of the window. "Are we there yet?" I was greeted by honking horns and cars in front of us as well as surrounding us.

"Obviously not. We're in traffic. A lot of people are trying to get to the airport because they only came for the festival and are now leaving." He sighed and at back looking at me. I could feel my face getting hotter and turned away from him. Why the hell was I acting like a girl with a crush for? I didn't like this guys, did I? Okay, whatever happened last night really didn't matter, I couldn't even remember what happened, until he told me. Then again…it sounded like I had the best night of my life when I was with him.

Why did that leave a pang inside of my heart? No…I couldn't be thinking of him like this. It wasn't right.

"Hey…you alright over there? You know if you think too much, your head my actually explode." I glared at him, but it didn't really do much because he just smiled and it made me at ease. Damn him smiling and making me feel better. I hated when I acted like a girl. I thought I was all man for crying out loud!

"Whatever bastard. I was just thinking of the fact that I couldn't hold my liquor and then none of this would be happening."

"I guess…but I don't regret it."

My head snapped up and I couldn't help but take a really good look at him. His dark eyes trained in front of him as if willing the cars to move for my sake, and his lips were parted as if trying to form imaginary words. I licked my own lips unconsciously and blinked slowly, wishing that his lips were on mine, and then I slapped myself, _hard. _I was not supposed to be thinking this way! I love Sakura!

One of Sasuke's eyebrows was raised and then he reached out a hand onto my head, ruffling my sandy blond hair. He ran each of his fingers through my locks making me ease into the touch and purr as if I were a cat. I always loved it when someone played with my hair. It was relaxing and believe me, Sasuke was really learning how to get me to relax.

He moved his hand from my hair down my neck and up to my chin, then pulled me close. Before I knew it, the same lips that I was staring at were now connected to my own and I didn't know what to do with myself. Rationally, I should have been pulling back and yelling at him for being such an obscene bastard and trying to seduce me, but I decided to just go with it. I mean, we weren't going to ever see each other ever again after we got to that office, and I really didn't mind having his lips on my own.

I wanted to pull back for a breath of air, but Sasuke had other plans. His tongue snaked out, licking at my lips that had just parted, and moved into the confines of my mouth as if memorizing every inch of it, before his time was up. After a few more minutes of letting him explore my mouth he pulled back with a completely different look than the ones from before. I recognized it as the same look I gave to Sakura when I first proposed, and I shook my head. It couldn't be…we just met last night.

Sasuke turned away without a word, and trained his eyes in front of him again. Finally the cars were starting to move and he stepped onto the gas. I jolted back into my seat, facing my window, looking at a happy couple that had actually trained their eyes on us. I flipped them off, then closed my eyes, not wanting to look at anything anymore. Besides, my heart was beating way too fast to be considered normal and I wondered if it was from the kiss, getting caught, or from the loving look in Sasuke's eyes…or even worse a combination of all three.

Once the traffic had gotten to move, we reached the office about 15 minutes later. I hopped out of the car stretching and trying to make light of the situation but the bastard was so wrapped up in his own thoughts and didn't really answer me besides a "Hn." Whatever, the sooner this was over, the better.

We entered the facility and went up to the receptionist who didn't exactly look too happy. Sasuke started to talk to her, but her tones had become more frantic and she started speaking Spanish, which I most definitely did not know how to speak. Surprisingly, Sasuke answered her back in perfect Spanish, with an accent and everything and I tried not to let my mouth stay open, goodness forbid any flies flew in there or whatever, you know?

Sasuke and the receptionist stopped talking and he was fuming. He walked past me and sat down on one of the couches behind us and I sat next to him.

"Um…"

"He's not even here."

"What?"

"The guy who is supposed to give us the annulment. The same man who had set up our wedding license isn't here and the receptionist has been trying to get a hold of him. She can't find him. I'm so sorry about this Naruto. I didn't mean…never mind. Look, we'll just forget that this ever happened I guess, you can just go on about your life."

I was shocked beyond everything. But I knew that I couldn't marry Sakura if I was still legally married to Sasuke. What the hell was I going to do? "Look…we'll find him. How about we go and try and find him. He's gotta be on this island or whatever, right? Let's start looking for him!"

"Idiot, we're in Puerto Rico. Right now, we're just in San Juan, but there is a lot more to this place than just this little area where we are situated. We won't be able to find him juts like that. Besides, aren't you getting married?"

"I can't get married to Sakura if I'm married to you! That would just be wrong, and I don't know who I'd actually be cheating on."

"Technically, you already did cheat."

"I had a hall pass. At the parties we were allowed to do whatever we wanted, which meant that I could sleep with whoever I want, and she could sleep with whoever she wanted."

"What a horrible thing to do." Sasuke stood up, and shook his head at me.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"If you really loved each other, you wouldn't have had such a stupid rule, because one or the other would get jealous. Have you ever gotten jealous over her when someone else was threatening your position?"

"My…position?"

"As her boyfriend, lover, fiancée, whatever."

I thought about it. No, I've never really gotten jealous over Sakura in all the years that I had known her. Even when her ex-boyfriends had come around, I never really did care if they were near her. I think I had pegged it off that I loved her so much and that she loved me back, that she wouldn't do anything with any of them, and I didn't really feel compelled to argue with any of them.

"Hn, guessing by the silence, I take it as a no. You really don't love her, just like you said last night."

That caught me out of my reverie. "What?" I stood up and became real close to him, almost hissing at him.

"Exactly what I said. Last night, you didn't even want to marry her. So why are you pushing yourself so hard? Is it because she's an amazing lover? Is she rich? Is she everything you've ever wanted for real? Or is she just someone you decided to settle for because you didn't want to go looking for someone you may really fall in love with?"

My head felt a little fuzzy for all the things he was telling me. Why did I love Sakura? I just did. It was as simple as that. Were there supposed to be more reasons than just what I felt for her? Did it really matter what I thought? Did it matter that she was the only girl that I had ever had any interest in and decided that she would be the one for me? Why did Sakura even love me? I had no idea and I sunk back down into the couch, staring at the floor thinking once again.

"Sasuke…"

"What is it?"

"Did you fall in love with me, just seeing me after one night? What was so special about seeing a drunken fool dancing on the table of a club, that you decided to take care of by bringing to the shore and then end up marrying?" There was silence as I looked up at him and he stared back down at me. It looked like he was choosing his words carefully, as if the next he would say would either chase me away forever, or make me love him forever. But with that silence I held my breath, willing him to finally speak so I could finally live, finally breathe.

"You were…something unique. You didn't care what everyone thought of you. You just did whatever you felt. You were spontaneous and that was something that I had been searching for, for a long time. I just happened to come upon you. I wasn't supposed to be at that club. I was supposed to be working, but I felt drawn to the club as if something life changing was taking place there, and I entered. And the first thing I saw, was you."

I let out the breath that I had been holding and stared at Sasuke. He was fidgeting, which was rather…cute I guess you could say. I smiled a little and stood up, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the office. The receptionist had screamed a farewell our way, but I didn't really hear her. The only thing I cared about right now, was getting back to the beach where we met. And only Sasuke could take me there. I was thinking about Gaara's advice…learn about each other.

"Idiot, where are we going?"

"Back to the car. I want you to take me to the beach again. I want to talk to you and get to know you. Maybe, then after the beach, we'll go to the club. I want to remember what happened. I need to remember what happened, please will you do this for me?"

He sighed and said, "Anything for you." I smiled back at him and we got back in the car driving near the beautiful beach. I checked my phone and saw a few text messages and groaned. One of them was from Sakura so I opened it up and read it.

"_Naru-baby, I noticed you haven't been returning my calls or texts but I hope you get this one. Unfortunately something happened with our wedding plans so everything's been set back for the next day. Call me or text me when you get this. Kay? Love you."_

I sighed in relief and closed my phone. Sasuke looked at me curiously and I held up my phone in victory. "Looks like you get the whole day with me. My wedding's been postponed till tomorrow. We can even go find the marriage counselor later on. But right now, I really want to remember. I gotta figure out why I acted the way I did."

"You mean, my irresistible looks and amazing charm didn't help you?" I frowned and punched him playfully on the arm which sent us both into fits of laughter. If only the two of us could stay like that all the time, I'd be pretty happy. Oh no…there goes those thoughts again. Can't they just quit it already? Honestly, sooner or later the voices in my head are just going to say "bang him!" and I won't be able to do anything but what they say.

The drive to the beach was much faster than it was to the office and I was really excited to get out of the car. I started stripping off my clothes and got into my boxers, leaving my clothes behind in the car. I ran down the sand and out to the water. Sasuke was following me by walking slowly and I waved for him to get in. He shook his head, just letting me fool around by myself. Well that's no fun.

I huffed and decided if he wasn't getting in willingly, then I was just going to have to force him. I got out of the water and ran back up the sand towards Sasuke. He stared at me wondering what the hell I was about to do and I ran into him, wrapping my arms around his neck bringing us both onto the sand. I couldn't help but laugh at the shocked expression on his face as I looked down at him and when I tried to get up, he just held me in place. That sent me thrashing about in his arms.

"Ahh! Release me you bastard!"

"No way in hell, you just came over here and wrapped your arms around my neck and now you want me to let go. Are you bipolar or something? One minute you love me and the next you want to get rid of me. Make up your mind."

I couldn't help but blush at the word "love" and I kept thrashing even more, but he held me even tighter in his arms. Sooner or later I just gave up and just laid there on top of him until he would finally let go. Unfortunately, that moment never really came until I completely calmed down and forgot why I was here trying to get him in the first place. I was really relaxed and didn't want to get up. I even thought about falling asleep on top of him, but he finally moved me next to him.

"Naruto…"

"Hm? What is it Sasuke?"

"Do you remember anything?"

Oh yeah…that's why we were here. I looked up at the sky, which had already begun to grow dark, and I remembered that as we were driving the sun was already setting. Stars were beginning to appear and I couldn't help but bask in the beauty of the night. I sat up, staring at the waves feeling a loose feeling in my chest, I guess resembling what I must have felt being here at night…complete and utter freedom.

I knew in my heart marriage wasn't something that you take too lightly, and I did rush into it with Sakura. My reasoning behind it had been because she was the girl that I had loved for so long, so why not get married now? But I guess, it did become a bit constricting while we were planning everything for today…or tomorrow, and it became unbearable. I don't even think I had written my vows yet…which brings the question, why do I love Sakura?

"I remember that I felt free. I felt like I had never been able to breathe as long as we were planning the wedding. I felt to constricted, and I just wanted out. I don't think I was able to do anything about it, until last night. And now…" My words trailed off, because now I didn't know what I wanted. I don't know if I wanted to get married to her or not. I didn't even know if I loved Sakura truly anymore.

"And now, you're reflecting on your feelings. I didn't mean to make you-"

I covered his lips with my fingers, making him quiet. "You have nothing to apologize for, if you were going to that is. I really did need to think things through. I should thank you. Or else I would have been doing all of this five minutes before the wedding. Really…thank you Sasuke. Hey since I don't have to go to my wedding till tomorrow, you mind taking me to the club?"

"Not in those clothes, we should head back to our room. I'll have some clothes for you there."

I looked at him. "You'll have clothes for me?"

"Did I forget to mention that this entire resort is owned by my brother and I? Well, we do. And whatever we want, we get. I usually stay at this one while brother is overseas at another one. After all, do you think I just came to enjoy this place while on business?"

"You kept saying you were here for business, but didn't exactly say what it was you do. I mostly do freelance writing thanks to my godfather who was a big time writer. Wow, you must really like it in this resort to come here all the time huh? I bet you come to this festival every year."

"Not really, this year was the first time I ever came to the festival. Usually I'm up to my neck in paperwork. As I said, I was drawn out here. I felt something life changing was happening. And then, I met you."

"You fell in love with someone at first sight."

"Well, I liked you at first sight. And then as we hung out, I started to fall in love. I didn't believe it was possible, until I woke up and you weren't there in bed. But then I heard the shower and hoped you were there. But when you first saw me, for me…well you know how everything goes."

"Did you really have to be a bastard this morning?"

"Do you have to act like a moron?"

"Bastard!"

"Idiot."

"Ah, forget it. Now I don't think I want to go to the club with you." I stood up to walk away, but he already was ahead of me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel myself getting angrier as he kept touching me but then he spun me around and planted his lips firmly on my own. Then my mind went blank as he began to kiss me fervently. I don't think I ever really wanted to get away.

As we kept kissing all that ran through my mind was that I never wanted it to stop. And when we parted I stared into his deep dark eyes, and I realized that when I kissed Sakura, it never felt like that. Maybe it had for her, but for me I was never really swept away like that. I backed away from Sasuke, running my fingers through my blond hair and then gazing up at the night sky.

"All right. Let's go to the club. I still need to remember a few other things."

* * *

More Notes: Hey!~ Technically it is the next day for me, and I already had the second chapter already finished. I hope you had enjoyed this chapter! Naruto is confused about his feelings for Sakura and is getting a bit closer to Sasuke. Yes, I know there are some who don't believe in the "love at first sight thing" but bear with me. I am not too sure if the next one is the final chapter or maybe the one after it. Hell, there may be an epilogue, but I am not too sure of these things as of yet. Let's just see what Naruto and Sasuke feel about it, and you'll have your answers soon enough.

One the next chapter: Naruto and Sasuke end up at the club, as well as Naruto's friends. Wonder what will happen? And a peek at Sakura and how she is holding up while her lover is having two full nights of partying!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own the fact that I put these two characters into such a situation.

Author notes: I am so sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter out. But I thank you all for the reviews and I am glad you guys enjoy this. We'll get to see more of what's going on with our guys as well as what's going on with Sakura and her lovely bridesmaids. Well…read on!

**

* * *

**

To be honest, I don't know what I was expecting when Sasuke and I had gotten to the club. All I know is, I didn't expect any of** this**. There were guys dancing everywhere to a hard and fast paced beat on tables, platforms, the actual dance floor, and other areas. Some were just gyrating on each other as if that could be called dancing, and there were others in various states of a lip-lock in all kinds of positions. It was a little bit too much for me, until I felt Sasuke's hand on the small of my back urging me forward as well as whispering in my ear that he would protect me.

And that made me feel a little better, even if it was like he was treating me like a girl. I ignored that part of my brain that wanted to yell at him for that, just because he was being a little comforting. I looked up at the ceiling as we were walking to the tables on the second floor of the club. There were tiny lights scattered across as if trying to show stars shimmering that could only be seen every few minutes as the other blue colored lights would shine somewhere else as if casting a water-like glow on the attendants. It was really amazing.

Sasuke sat on the opposite side of the table facing me with an amused look on his face. I frowned at him. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"You look so into the place, like you've never been here before. It's kind of cute in a way." I was ready to retort something but I stopped at the last possible moment. I was grateful that we were here, albeit a little bit uncomfortable but it was still nice to be somewhere other than where I needed to be. I guess losing myself here at this club last night must have been really fun, and I turned my gaze back down to the dance floor.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing right now. Right there on the dance floor as clear as day was a patch of familiar red hair and I couldn't help it and I screamed Gaara's name so loud that the entire clientele had turned around in my direction. I blushed profusely and started to sink back down into my chair wishing to just disappear and Sasuke was actually laughing at me. I glared at him, which made him laugh even more. After a few minutes I started chuckling along with him and finally Gaara had found me at our table dragging along his boyfriend Neji.

"N-Naruto?" Gaara must have thought this was the last place he'd find me. Then again, I thought this would be the last place I would be too.

"Hehe…hey Gaara, hey Neji. How's it hangin'?"

Gaara just crossed his arms looking at me in that weird way of his. It made me sink even lower in my chair and Sasuke reached out and put his hand over mine on the table. My brows furrowed and I looked at him questioningly. All he did was smile a little, making my heart palpitate and I took my hand away as if I was burned.

"Hm…I take it the two of you are retracing the steps of last night, hm?" I looked at Neji who was…smirking? Honestly, I hated it when he smirked at me, it's because he knew something I didn't and he always had to throw it in my face. But he and Gaara really did like each other and I was happy for them. I just wished that Neji wasn't such an annoying bastard…hehe he's kinda like Sasuke. Except, I liked Sasuke. Oh no, wait! That wasn't what I was supposed to admit to myself. Damn it, there I go again!

I didn't realize I was gripping my hair until Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke were all staring at me like I had just grown three heads or something. Then I looked up and found my arms plastered to my head and my blonde locks trapped within my fingertips. I pulled away slowly and just stared down at my lap.

"Gaara, Neji, you are correct. He's here to try and remember everything that had happened last night. After all, tomorrow is when his marriage is going to take place." I looked at Sasuke mouthing a thank you in his direction. He nodded at me.

"Ah, so Sakura did get through to you. She kept telling us that she was calling you but you never picked up. I take it that the two of you had gotten the annulment already?" I looked at Neji. "Gaara tells me everything." Then he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend lovingly, which made me feel a little bit jealous. What the hell was going on with me? It's not like I wished I was in Gaara's place…well not exactly, I wanted someone else's strong arms to wrap around me and…No! I was not going to think like that!

I shook my head and stood up. "Hey where are the others? Didn't we all come here last night? And who's bright idea was it to come to this club anyway?"

Gaara answered me this time. "It was yours. This was the only club that was within waking distance and you just wanted to get away. We didn't know what kind of club it was before we got in here, and when Kiba said we should go somewhere else you pointed to a couple of girls that were around and said that it wasn't just for gays and that he shouldn't be a pussy."

I groaned. So it was all my fault that I was in the predicament I was in. I looked over at Sasuke who was trying to hold in a laugh, and was failing miserably. I was back to glaring at the bastard. "Why the hell are you laughing, you bastard?"

"Because this is your fault. And no Gaara, we could not get the annulment. We have to try again, and we hope that we can or else the idiot is in big trouble with his fiancée. But for right now, why don't we all enjoy ourselves. Please, why don't the two of you sit with us? Unless you two are going right back to the dance floor?"

The two of them ended up joining us for some drinks and we all got to talking and laughing, putting the entire wedding fiasco far behind us. Every few moments Sasuke and I would lock eyes while Neji and Gaara had gone to their own little world with each other and a breath would become hitched in my throat. Sasuke's dark eyes would trap my oceanic blue ones and it would feel like I was the one who was swimming and getting lost in his current. Then I would turn away with a fresh blush on my face and rub my cheeks as if to take it off, which would make my face redder than before. Then Neji would tease me and Sasuke would join him. Gaara would roll his eyes but laugh with them, and it really did make my night.

But sooner or later we would get up and make our ways to the dance floor, and there I would lose myself once again, in Sasuke's arms.

Meanwhile… (Sakura's POV)

I really hated this. Naruto wasn't answering his phone whatsoever and I was getting worried by the minute. I kept pacing in my magnificent suite while my bridesmaids were just sitting there watching me trying to give me comforting words, but none of it really filtered through. I was hoping the night before our wedding he would call or at least text me back since we had to push it back, but absolutely nothing.

I sighed. "I can't believe this, you would think he would at least call to see how I am or something."

My best friend and maid of honor Ino had spoken up, "Maybe he's just too hung over from last night you know?"

"Ino, it's been about 24 hours, you can't be that hung over. And what would he have done if we were really getting married tonight anyway? He would've had to come out of the comforting blankets hung over or not. I'm just worried. I hate it when he never calls me. You know how I am."

I know she murmured something about "we all know" but I didn't lash out at her. The last thing I needed was to become a huge bridezilla in the last final moments of the whole thing. Believe me, it was harder than it sounds. There were so many times when I just wanted to rip people to shreds, but I pulled through like a dignified lady. If only my loving fiancée would just call me, I wouldn't be going down the bitter path that I was feeling obligated to go through. I kept up my frantic pacing, picking up my phone trying to call my fiancée. I know we were not supposed to have any real contact, but I just missed him so much. Naruto was the only one for me. I really believed so.

"Sakura, Ino is right. Maybe you should just stop worrying. I'm Naruto is alright. After all, he is going to get married to you. Maybe, he's just really traditional and doesn't want to have any contact before the wedding?"

"Hinata…that would mean that Naruto has read at least one of my text messages to which I wanted him to at least answer me back. How can I not worry, when we're on a beautiful island with beautiful woman everywhere? Besides, only God knows what happened while he was out for his bachelor party last night. That reminds me, did any of you get in contact with the other guys? Did they tell you anything that happened?"

Hinata and Ino shared a look before turning towards me. The two of them knew something I definitely didn't, and I would find out whatever it was no matter how hard it may be to get the information out of them. Hinata was currently dating Kiba, and was also the cousin of Neji who was also dating Gaara and the three of them were pretty close. So wherever Kiba went, either he or Neji would tell her. As for Ino, she hung out with Chouji and Shikamaru who had been out with Naruto and the others the night before, but somehow those two ended back in their room saying something about the others stayed at a club.

"Hinata? Ino? I know they went out to a club. But if either of you have any details, you might as well tell me right now." They both shook their heads not wanting to give out any information, which was starting to irk the hell out of me. I really hated it when I was the last to know something, or at least to be put out of the loop. So I had threw them both out to the hall until they decided to tell me something, but after a few moments of begging and me not giving them entrance they left. "Damn it, I didn't really expect them to leave me like that. Ugh…I'm like a bridezilla, even though I tried to so hard not to be."

I walked back to the couch and ended up flipping through my phone wishing I had someone to talk to. My contacts list ended up finding the frequent callers list, which had my entire wedding party, and of course my ex-boyfriend Sai who had ended up designing my wedding dress. I decided to give him a call, and when he picked up all I could hear was a thump of hard beats and barely of his words were registering. I hung up and he said he would just text me because he was at the local club around the hotel.

"Local club? Hotel?" I texted him back quickly wondering if he was staying at the same hotel as me, and he was! I sat there in shock wondering exactly what Sai was doing here. He was supposed to be working on new dresses for his fashion show in a few months, but he texted back telling me he was doing "research." I snorted. "Yeah, because hitting on guys and girls at the club here is now 'doing research', oh please you don't have to lie."

Sometimes I wondered what I saw in the guys I had dated before Naruto. Sai was the only one that I had actually thought about being married to, but he was bisexual and ended up falling in love with some other guy and we didn't talk much afterwards until I went shopping for bridal gowns with my mother and surprise, surprise Sai was the designer and showing his collection in the same store that I was at. Needless to say, I fell in love with one his gowns and we reconnected. It was awesome to have an ex-boyfriend as a friend, and I was really happy that it was Sai. Naruto wasn't even suspicious of him and Sai kept taunting him, calling him dickless among other things, which ended in several fights that I needed to get in the middle of.

"Naruto…please call me already. This is killing me." I sighed, running a my hand through my hair wondering where the hell my fiancée was and what he was doing. Then my phone vibrated once again with a text message from Sai. "Blue eyes…blond hair…that does sound like Naruto!" I texted him right back asking for the address to the club, then pulled on some clothes to go clubbing in and ran out of the suite, and over to Shikamaru's. I knew the girls would be there, probably sulking, and as soon as Hinata opened the door I got her, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji to join me. My destination? The club that my fiancée and ex-boyfriend were currently at.

Back to the boys…(Naruto's POV once again)

I couldn't believe what was happening right now. Everything just felt so…right. Here I am twisting, turning, and grinding with Sasuke and I have no qualms about it whatsoever. Gaara and Neji seem to be staying out of our hair even though Sasuke and I are so close that our lips are practically touching, which is escalating my desire to kiss him. I know I shouldn't want to, but all rational thought about it left the building and all I can do is just get a little bit closer. When our lips finally meet, it starts as a gentle kiss but easily it becomes much more passionate and my breath is taken away.

I open my eyes not realizing that they had closed and all I can see is dark orbs sudden filled with immense happiness. I smile back at Sasuke and then take his arm twirling myself around. I could careless if I look like the bottom between him and I. I'm enjoying myself and that's all that matters. Except that when I'm twirled outward I catch another pair of dark eyes connected to a highly fake smile that I recognize all too well. I pull myself out of Sasuke's grip, dragging him with me having Neji and Gaara follow me back upstairs and to another table.

"Naruto? What happened?" Gaara was holding my shoulders and I realized that I had been shaking and I looked away from the river of bodies on the dance floor and into Gaara's eyes.

"I-I saw Sai."

Gaara moved away from me and Sasuke knelt before me. "Sai? Who is Sai?"

"He's Sakura's ex. That and he made her wedding gown. But what the hell is doing here? This isn't good at all." I shook my head trying to rid it all away. I know if sai was here that means that Sakura probably was going to come here soon as well, and I really didn't need any of this right now. "Why is everything screwing up now?"

"Do you want to go back to our room Naruto? We can leave now, and-"

Neji tapped Sasuke on the shoulder and looked to the dance floor and we all followed his gaze. Right then and there I could see everyone else entering the club and Sai had already made his way over to them. "I don't think leaving is an option until they get away from the door or if they don't find you at all in here. We need a plan and quick."

"How about just kill me now Neji?"

"Despite how much fun such a stupid plan sounds, I don't think that will happen. Look, do you think either of you can pretend not to like each other at least until the rest of the night is over?"

"I don't even understand why you and Gaara are helping me and Sasuke. Aren't I cheating on Sakura by just being around him?" Sasuke nodded as he sat down next to me. Clearly, he was just as confused as I was about this situation.

Gaara put his head on Neji's shoulder looking over at the both of us. "Do you really think that I would just let you miss an opportunity to really be happy Naruto? I could see this morning there was something else between you two. Do you want our help or not? It's a once in a lifetime deal and you know it."

I smiled at the couple and nodded grasping Sasuke's hand for a few moments. "Okay. What's the plan?"

It was simple enough. I just had to get through this night as silky smooth as possible. It also was based on a little b it of deception, but not too much. I wouldn't answer any questions outright, and if it was a question that I needed to Sasuke would kick me in the shin, very hard I might add. And really that seemed to be every fifth question from my loving fiancée who was rubbing my hand that was clutched in her loving fingers. Meanwhile, her bridesmaids were sitting on her right, while I was on her left and all of my men folk were on my left looking skittish…with the exception of Shikamaru who kept muttering how "troublesome" the situation was. Really, he didn't know the half of it.

Sasuke being on the other side of the table and directly across from me, was none too pleased and I could tell. He kept staring at Sakura's hand that was holding my own and he would ball his fists tightly before letting go. I really didn't need a fight to break out. Believe me, I wanted to avoid a confrontation for as long as possible. Maybe when I was younger I would get into stupid fights, but now as I am in my twenties, that shit was not happening.

Gaara and Neji sat on either side of him trying to calm him down from what I could tell, but of course it was to no avail. And then there was a tray of drinks that were given to us on complements of that smug bastard Sai who was sitting to Neji's right. Everyone nodded thank you to him, and we drank as if there were absolutely no tension in the air.

"Naru-honey, I've missed ypu. These two days apart have made me want to get married faster. I really wish the wedding didn't have to be pushed back. I know you got my text about it. How come you didn't call me or text me back? I was really so worried. I thought maybe something might have happened to you, and what was I going to do without my foxy honey?" I saw Sasuke's fists tighten even more, Neji and Gaara gripping his shoulders swiftly, then releasing, and I looked around to my guys, wishing for a miracle that never came. I sighed inwardly and answered her.

"I'm so sorry honey. I've just been busy with my vows and other things. I know, it really sucks that we couldn't get married today, but maybe it was meant to be? I'm sure things are going to be better tomorrow." I gave her a small smile. I wondered exactly for whom it was going to be better. Because I was stuck in the lowest pit of hell with a jury and the devil himself glowing in my presence with that damned fake smile of his, and the person that I really wanted to hang onto was ready to punch the woman I was going to marry in the face if he didn't have anymore self-restraint…I realized I needed to get out of here, and fast.

"Naruto and I still have a few things we need to finish in his room. Girls do you think it would be possible if Neji and I leave with him? Oh, Sasuke, don't you have paperwork due tomorrow? After all, this is a wedding that you have to vouch for, and early in the morning you had said you would help with the marriage license to make things smoother." And in that moment Gaara was my lord and savior. I could have kissed him.

I jumped up from my seat, letting Sakura's hand drop from my own letting her nod sadly, and pick up her own drink. Everyone else was going to keep her company while the four of left, but then Kiba had decided that he also wanted to come with us and Akamaru had made a noise hoping that we would say yes. Guess they both wanted to get out of that club too. And with Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata walked with us.

It was kind of a silent journey until we left Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata in Kiba's room, and were able to take off for the room that Sasuke and I woke up in this morning. Except the fact that we weren't going there. He was taking me, Neji, and Gaara somewhere completely different. "Hey! Were are we going?"

"To my actual room. I have one reserved spot for me at every hotel that I stay in. But last night you and I took a room just for quick kicks. So, we're going to my actual room. Is that a problem?" I shook my head, biting my lip. He wasn't really happy now. And I didn't want to piss him off more. The three of us followed him and as soon as he opened the door I gasped, taking in the sight before my eyes. It was absolutely amazing.

The windows were wide, massive, and crystal clear. There was a beautiful pristine and white balcony overlooking the sea from the "living room" I guess you could say. There was a bar and fridge on one of the walls bathed in blue lights and on the other side was the entrance to the bedroom. I ran to the bedroom to find dark sheets that you could swim through next to antique black and gold night tables, and I moved on to the bathroom, which was sparkling white, with a hint of gold here and there. Everything looked liked it was cleaned not too long ago, and I smiled at Sasuke. "This is amazing!"

He smiled at me. "Glad you like it. This is another reason why I like it here."

He and I went back to the other part to find Gaara and Neji situated on the balcony, arms wrapped around one another and I couldn't help but lean my head on Sasuke's shoulder while looking at them. I wondered exactly why this felt so right. I wasn't getting married to him…well I already was. Shit. There was something that needed to be done about that. I kind of wished that none of this had ever happened. Well…not in this way at least. Ah! What am I saying? I love Sakura…don't I? Yeah I do…but it's different. It's deep and emotional, but not…

"Romantic isn't it?" I shifted my gaze from the happy couple to Sasuke who was whispering softly in my ear. "The scenery, and the scene. They're really happy here, and I bet that they're at peace here too. I wish I could always be like that. But I never usually am. Hell, I'm not usually this open about things, but…"

"But I make you do things you wouldn't normally do?" I whispered back at him.

"That's exactly it." I smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist, digging my face in his shoulder blade, just nestling there. It felt nice when his arm wrapped around my back and I could look up at him without him really noticing. He looked really happy, and I didn't ever want to move. But my legs were feeling a bit tired and I had to pull away, and I dragged him so we both ended up sitting on the couch, with me curled up in his lap. That's when Gaara and Neji had decided to come back inside and Sasuke was running his fingers through my locks.

To say I was content was an understatement. I felt like I was the luckiest being in the world in that instant. "Naruto…what are you going to do?" And then my savior of earlier had to ruin my contented state. Fuck. My. Life.

I glared at Gaara. "I don't know. What can I do? I for sure as hell can't get married. I'm married to Sasuke."

"And what about Sakura." He put his hands on his hips. That meant that Gaara meant business right now. And there was absolutely nothing anyone could do about it.

"I don't know."

"Do you at least love her Naruto?"

"Of course I do?"

"Oh, so you don't mind walking down the aisle and then spending the rest of your life with her even though you know damn well she doesn't make your heart soar? Naruto, it took me a long time for me to be able to be with Neji…shouldn't you give yourself a chance to really think things through?"

I bit my lip, then looked at Sasuke. "I need to go to my suite. I need to sleep there. Call me in the morning when you wake up. I have to be up at…"

Gaara sighed. "You have to be up at 8 idiot. I'm sleeping in your room. Neji, you go back to Kiba's. He and Hinata will be done by now, besides Sakura has banned anyone from having sex without her notice. So, I highly doubt that either of them did anything. Come on, let's go now. You need your rest Naruto."

I nodded sadly and turned to Sasuke. "See you tomorrow?"

He sighed, and looked into my eyes. I felt my heart skip a beat yet again. Damn it. "Yeah. I hope you can give me a real answer tomorrow."

Neji went to his room with Kiba, while Neji and I went to my suite that looked completely untouched. I felt so sad to be sleeping in the bed by myself since Gaara insisted on sleeping on the couch, just in case if I had any perverted dreams, and ended up humping his leg or something. I tossed and turned in my bed, until I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The only thing that was left on my mind was tomorrow…

* * *

Notes: Yay we've made it to the end of the third chapter! I am so sorry about the way I presented Sakura. Really, I don't care that much for her character but I don't like to do a lot bashing. I noticed she came off extremely clingy and a bit of a bitch. But I didn't mean for her to be that way...that's just how it happened. I blame Naruto & Sasuke! xD

Next chapter we get to the wedding!~ I'm sure a lot of people are expecting a few cliche endings, which I am definitely trying to deviate from, but I wanna hear what you guys think! Tell me your endings! I really wanna know how predictable you guys may think I might be.

But in any case: Thanks for reading! *waves frantically* Oh and sorry if there are any mistakes. I don't beta my work. ^^;


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own the fact that I put these two characters into such a situation.

Author notes: Hello yet again my lovely readers! Sorry that I took so long to finally put this up. Thank you for all the reviews though. They really made me smile. So, here is the latest installment of this story, do read on.

* * *

My morning was impeccably peaceful and serene until I turned to see two green orbs bearing into my blue ones, scaring the hell out of me. I really hated it when Gaara thought that staring at me until I woke up was the best way to take me out of my sleep. I almost forgot what day it was due to all the stress of the past few days (days? More like months) and I covered myself once again in my covers, which were pulled away roughly from my body.

Naturally, I made a fuss and kept yanking the covers back. "Aww come on, let me sleep some more."

"Naruto, get up. You've had enough sleep, and today is your wedding day! It is 8 A.M. and Sasuke will be here any minute with those damn annulment papers." I stiffened due to his words and the covers were completely taken from me and the bed, and I stared up at Gaara. "Naruto? Come on. You have to get some clothes on. The suits and stuff is at the hall already."

I shook my head. "No, Gaara. No! I don't want it to be like this now." I choked on a sob that was threatening to come out, and my hands made a beeline for my hair. I was tugging harshly hoping that the pain would make it a little bit better or maybe I was just hoping this was all a bad dream. But then again, I woke up. Fuck. "Gaara, this is really happening. I'm going to get married to Sakura while I'm married to Sasuke, who probably has the annulment papers asked upon my request and I have no idea if I want to be with Sakura for the rest of my life or start dating the bastard who I can't help but kiss."

"…You really do like making trouble for yourself."

"That's not funny Gaara!"

He sighed and sat beside me on the bed. "Look, I didn't say it to make you feel bad or anything. But you do get yourself into the worst situations, but somehow you majestically pull through. What happened to the 'Naruto Uzumaki charm' you used to rant and rave about? Remember before we became friends we caused trouble for each other and look at us now. You'll get through it, and I am here to help you. Now, go take a shower, you smell."

I scowled at him, and got up from the bed wishing that today didn't happen at all. Having the warm shower water run over my body I felt a little bit more alive but still groggy. I could hear through the loud running water that someone had knocked on the door to the suite and Gaara let whoever it was in, and then a few hushed conversations and the door snapped shut. Then I heard some shuffling towards the bathroom door.

"Naruto? You in there?" I bit my lip at the sound of Sasuke's voice. It was automatic and I smacked myself a little to make it stop. Honestly, I needed to stop acting like a lovesick girl.

"Y-Yeah. I'm here." Why was my heart beating so fast again? Was it time to get out of the shower? I looked down and saw that my hands were getting a bit too soaked and decided to get out. I wrapped a towel around my waist, turned off the water, and there he was sitting on my bed facing me. Talk about déjà vu. "So…you got those papers I guess?" He stared me up and down pushing the papers behind him and licked his lips. Of course, another part was reacting to being out into the cold air as well as Sasuke's lip licking. "S-Sasuke?"

He got up from the bed and started to walk towards me, and I moved to the side trying to by-pass him. It wasn't with any real effort and he caught my wrist as I was holding the towel wrapped around my waist that was threatening to fall down. I bit my lip looking down at his hand on my wrist willing it to move away because I know what would happen if I moved my own arm. Unfortunately, my rotten luck got the better of me and he moved my arm, and the towel dropped.

Now, I was completely shown to him. I already knew that I was half hard and I could feel the blush creeping in as he took his hand off my wrist and onto my hips, guiding me backwards into the wall. I couldn't say anything at this point because in all honesty, this was what I wanted, and I wasn't going to say no like the first time. I just let him do whatever. I craved his touch, and the pleasure he would give me. "Sasuke…" I said his name looking up at him and gave him a quick kiss, just to assure him to go on.

And that was all the coercing he needed. His hands were roaming all over my body; my body temperature started to escalate as I became excited just from that bit of attention. Then he began to kiss my passionately and I started to lose all sense of everything else. When he started to stroke me in between my legs my knees were about to give out, but he had wrapped his other arm around my waist pulling me upwards so that I wouldn't touch the ground. I kept on moaning into his kisses, my eyes closed so tight that if this were a dream, I wished I never woke up and then he stopped abruptly making me involuntarily shudder.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked. A pout on my lips, and he pulled me as he walked backwards, and we collided on the bed. "Oh." I smiled and gave him a chaste kiss before I licked at his lips. "More?" He granted my wish and gave me another passionate kiss before flipping our positions, and having me on my back while he was above me. He started to take off his clothes, baring more skin than ever to me, and I couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous body.

"I'll ask you one more time Naruto, are you sure? You can't go back…you'll always remember this."

I sat up, my eyes gazing into his before I replied, "Then let me not regret it and get inside me already. I don't want to think about it, so shut up." I tugged onto his soft hair an crashed his lips onto my own. It was a vicious battle for dominance in which I relinquished control to Sasuke (as if I had a choice) and lost myself in him. I was starting to drown by the time he was kissing me everywhere that he could and then he started to prepare me.

"Ready?" He asked as he stuck a finger into me. I'm not going to lie it hurt like hell, even with the spit he had coating it, and he added another which increased my discomfort, but he started to try and get me to relax by stroking my pride and glory, having me arch my hips and hum. As he added the third, I cried out due to a huge increase of pleasure as he hit a bundle of nerves. He hit it with his fingers a few more times until I yelled at him to stop playing with me and get inside me. His fingers were replaced with his length that I stared at right before he plunged into me. The fucking thing looked like a huge snake, like a python or something! Okay, maybe I was exaggerating, but he was big, and throbbing, and it was so...there were no real words. And of course he was smirking. "Like what you see?"

I bit my lip and instead of answering him (because I really did like it and I couldn't take his teasing anymore) I forced my legs open wider and moved myself forward, impaling myself on him in one go. I moaned louder than I have in my entire life, and I could hear his sharp intakes of breath, trying to calm himself down before pounding into me prematurely…success. After a few more minutes that felt like eternity, I moved my hips hoping he would take the hint and start thrusting. Thank whatever higher power there was because that's exactly what he started to do, and none too gently I might add. We ended up denting the wall and nearly breaking the bed with the force and speed of our lovemaking and when I climaxed there was nothing but darkness as I scrunched my eyes so tight that I thought I had died and was on my way to heaven.

I opened my eyes slowly to see his python sized cock sliding out of me, which sent me moaning in my afterglow and I tried to catch my breath as he laid next to me, linking our hands together. "God…Sasuke that was fucking incredible!" I panted out, as I looked at him. He was glistening with sweat, and his hair was plastered to his face, covering his eyes, that I moved once I found some strength to move.

He smiled. "Yeah, you really are." He said in between breaths and I beamed at him. Then I looked behind him at the papers that were careless strewn across the room now, and tried to sit up. I groaned at the ripe soreness that was starting to take over from what we had just done and laid back down.

"What's going to happen now?" I stared up at the ceiling, my body relaxing because Sasuke stated to stroke my sides, but my mind was at a great state of unrest.

"What happens next is all up to you. No one can really help you. Are you starting to regret this?" That last sentence he said so low that I almost didn't hear it. I shook my head. I didn't regret anything that had happened so far as meeting him and well…this. I was just worrying about what I was going to tell everyone else now. I sure as hell could not marry Sakura. I knew that now. It wouldn't be right when I'm not in love with her. Sure, I loved her, but the feelings had changed. It wasn't love for a lover, more like a friend, a best friend even. Damn it…she was going to have my head on a silver platter.

"Did you sign those papers Sasuke?"

"Actually Naruto…I have something tell you about our marriage."

His ministrations stopped at I looked at him. "What is it?"

"We didn't really get married, like I had originally thought we did."

I blinked a few times to process what he just told me. We weren't really married? So, all this time I was worrying for nothing? But…why does that hurt my heart more than bring it ease? Did I really want to be married to Sasuke? Sure, I liked him, okay that wasn't right either, I was falling for him and I knew it. But…marriage was something not to toy with, which I had thought we had done and now…it was a lie? Now I really sat up, and brought my knees to my chest despite the fact that I was really sore now. "So…it was all a lie?"

He sat up beside me touching my knees. "My feelings, and words weren't. I had thought we really did get married. It's just…I found the guy who gave us the license. His name is Jiraya, and since last night was a festival, most people end up getting married on a whim, but it means that the next day they have to legitimately get marriage licenses. So, it wasn't a real one like I thought it was. And of course when we went to see him, he wasn't there…he was out chasing girls or something or other. Naruto…are you upset because we're not married or are you relieved?"

I pulled away and rolled off the bed, wincing a little. "I don't know…I've got to do some thinking okay? Go, and wash up if you need to. You know where the bathroom is…I'm going to go out." He was motionless, and I could see a flicker of concern in his eyes, but he didn't voice anything anymore. I went to the bathroom, cleaned myself up, then put on some regular clothes. Gaara had all of my things and speak of the devil once I was finished (and Sasuke had finally got up from the bed and got into the shower) he called me wondering where the hell I was and what had happened. "I'll see you at the hall in a few minutes, okay?" I hung up the phone, left a note to Sasuke asking him to meet me in the front of the hotel in an hour and a half…that's all the time I needed. And I left to the hall.

* * *

As Naruto took his leave…(Sasuke's POV)

I heard the door shut close and I had lost it. I sobbed as the warm water cascaded down my face and body, hitting the tiles on the wall repeatedly. I felt like I had lost everything, even though I barely knew him. This was not supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to end like this! My eyes grew red as I continued crying and somewhere along the way I had leaned onto the wall and slid down, sitting there huddled like a mess. "Naruto…I'm sorry…" It was all I could keep repeating as I had just destroyed the one person who had begun to matter to me. It was all over, and I knew it. I don't know how long I had stayed there like that, but soon enough someone had entered the bedroom with a card, and rapped on the door to the bathroom.

"Sasuke, you in there? I was told I would find you here. Come out, we need to talk." What the hell was he doing here? He was supposed to be on the other side of the world, and away from me. He was not supposed to be on this beautiful island and trying to find a way to give me false hope or something or other. I yelled at him to back off and get away. But even I knew he would stop at nothing, which meant he would break down the door if he needed to. "As your loving and caring brother I suggest you get the fuck out of the bathroom and stop acting like a prissy bitch. And I mean right now Sasuke, or else this door will have no hinges."

I sniffed, getting up and turning off the water. Wrapping the second towel in the bathroom around my waist I opened my door before my brother, Itachi, was about to tackle it. "The hell is your problem? Why are you even here anyway?"

He gave me a smirk that matched my own when I was being mischievous, but then again I think that was the only way he had functioned. He always had some stupid scheme up his sleeve. To other people, he was a mature adult and I was the bratty kid brother that was moody for no reason. But in actuality, I was more mature than my older brother, and I was moody because he was so perfect and I was the runt that would always get the short end of the stick. And I knew he was about to talk to me about my problem and rub it in my face. He had never been turned down (well none of the Uchihas ever are, but still) and he was going to act like a total asshole about it.

"I came to bring my support and love for you dear brother. Can't I just come here to see you? Then again, I hear from the staff you're having some love troubles. So, who is he, and how shall I deal with him?" Another point about my brother. He loves me (even if he has weird ways of showing it) and is actually protective of me. Which is annoying because I can take of myself, even though he never believes me.

"It's none of your fucking business. Now let me get dressed in peace."

He pouted at me, which made me scowl even more. "Brother, that's no way to act towards me. I'm just trying to help you, and here you are turning away my services. What kind of loving brother are you? I just want to help is that too much too ask?" He started shimmying, making me rub my temples in aggravation and I by-passed him, gathering my clothes and getting dressed. When I was fully dressed I rolled my eyes at the scene before me. He was still pouting like a child whose candy had been taken away.

"Fine…what do you have in mind?" He smiled happily grabbing my arm, waving a piece of paper in front of my face. I snatched it out of his grasp, and he started bouncing like a kid. It was a letter from Naruto asking me to meet him in an hour and a half, wondering exactly what he could be thinking. What could take that long? Was he going to get married to Sakura? No…I hoped not…but then again, he could. What if the sex we had was his last fling before he married her? I had all of these troubling thoughts running through my head, whizzing past that I didn't notice that Itachi had stopped bouncing and was staring at me curiously. When I came to, I looked at him. "What?"

"You really like this guy." He smiled at me. "I'm going to help you whether you like it or not. So come on princess! Let's get this show on the road!" he grabbed my arm again and I proceeded to be dragged out of the room and down the hall with my deranged brother. God…this was ending up to be the most horrific day of my life…I could tell.

* * *

Meanwhile…(Back to Naruto!)

I was standing in front of the hall, looking at the area that Sakura would make her grand entrance and smile happily as she would make her way to me. Then I had a huge knot in my stomach attacking me, as if it saying this isn't right anymore. It's not what you want you idiot! Of course it wasn't what I wanted (I wanted a dark haired bastard that I wasn't married to in the first place as I found out a few moments ago) but I had to think of a plan and fast. That would be the reason that my emerald eyed friend Gaara was coming to see me before my wedding that wasn't happening for two more hours. I knew the girls were all getting ready right now, and hopefully I could speak to Sakura before they were done and everyone would be sitting patiently in the hall…I just hoped that my balls weren't going to be on the line.

I touched them wincing, imagining Sakura doing something particularly violent and shook my head. God, I really hoped Sakura didn't do something to them. I would be so fucked forever…"Naruto!" I looked behind me to see Gaara and Neji coming towards me and I felt somewhat relieved. Gaara would know what to do. He would help me get through this, because that's what great friends do. They help you with the most fucked up things imaginable. "Did everything go well with Sasuke?" He asked as they were both within earshot of me. I fidgeted not knowing exactly how good things were with Sasuke and me now. Neji and Gaara shared a glance before turning back to me.

"Something happened, Naruto?" Neji asked. I bit my lip. I wondered if saying that I had sex with him, then left would count as something that "happened." Well…it did, but…ah! It was so frustrating. I started pulling at my hair again, and Gaara grabbed my hand before I could tear anything out.

"Stop doing that. Did the two of you fight? Is that why you said you would talk to me here?" I stopped and shook my head. He and I didn't fight, it was more like we talked, then I walked out. I furrowed by brows, and pursed my lips. I was really in a pickle. "So the two of you didn't fight…but here you are. Did you both sign the papers?"

I looked at Gaara then down to the floor before mumbling, "We were never really married."

"What do you mean you were never married?" That was Neji.

"Exactly what I said. We were never married. It wasn't something that was finalized or anything. There were no papers to sign."

Gaara sighed. "I figured as much. But your heart is invested in him and not Sakura now. So…you're caught between a rock and a hard place yet again. Naruto…are you really going to marry Sakura when you don't love her like you thought you did. Especially, since you fell for Sasuke?"

"Marrying her isn't even an option anymore. I just…can't. You're right Gaara. I'm too much involved with Sasuke now. But what do I do then?"

Neji walked past me staring at the hall like I was only a few moments before. Then he turned to me and said, "You have to tell her. You need to tell her the truth, no matter how much it's going to hurt her. She may not accept it, but Gaara and I will be there for you afterward. I'll go talk to the others and tell them that the wedding is cancelled. But right now, you've got to do your part. I wish you luck." That's probably about the nicest thing that Neji has ever said to me. I stared at him for a few moments wondering that really came out of his mouth, when Gaara had chuckled, patting me on the back.

"He can be nice when he needs to be. Now go get a move on. We'll deal with everything else. Sakura is already here by the way, her ladies in waiting aren't here yet though. They're all still in the hotel. We'll catch up with them. Good luck, Naruto." Neji and Gaara walked away from me, toward the hotel again, as I waked inside the hall wandering around, until I could see a familiar patch of pink hair, side by side with someone I remembered as Sai. The two of them were talking about something, and I walked right up to the both of them.

"Hey…" They both turned around startled to find me before them, and Sakura hide behind Sai.

"Naruto! It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding! You've got to go!" She was yelling at me behind Sai, and he stared at me with his penetrating gaze.

"Sakura…I have to talk to you. It can't wait. I really need to talk to you about some things…" Sai furrowed his brow which I could imagine Sakura was doing the same. She peeked her head out from behind him and stared at me curiously.

"What do we have to talk about? And why can't it wait until after the ceremony?"

My stomach had tightened in knots even more so, when she poked her head out, and I found it beginning to be difficult trying to talk to her. "Let's just…please. I need to talk to you…" I looked at Sai. "Alone." She finally pulled away from him, and moved towards me, hugging me and trying not to let me go. "Sa-Sakura?" Sai took this as a sign to start leaving, and left without a word. Sakura stood clinging to me for a few more minutes before I was able to push her away slightly. "Sakura…"

"Naruto, is something wrong? Is that why you're here? It's not going to be our wedding day, is it?" her voice was so low and her lip was trembling. I hated it when she cried, it made me feel even worse than before. I couldn't even respond to her, and she just balled her fists on my shirt, and started to hit me softly as if she had no strength. And of course she started shedding tears.

"Sakura, I…" I didn't know what to say. She had guessed that we weren't going to get married. I mean, that could be the only explanation for me being here before the wedding right? "Sakura, I'm just…I'm so sorry." She began to cry even harder and I had to hold her waist, because she was about to fall. My shirt was becoming wet with her tears and I had no idea what to do.

"Who?" She sobbed. It took me a moment to understand what she was going on about. I shook my head.

"Now's not the time-"

"I said who, Naruto!" She looked up at me pitifully. She didn't have any real anger in her voice, just sadness. It was like she was losing a friend more than a lover. I wondered exactly how much she loved me in that moment.

"Answer one question, before I tell you the answer to that one…okay?" She nodded pulling away from me. "Why did you say yes to me? Was it because I asked after such a long time, even though…you knew it wasn't right." She looked down, and that was all the answer I needed. "It's Sasuke."

"Didn't you just meet him?"

"W-well yes, but-" She put her hand up to my lips, covering them before I could even explain myself. She wiped her tears with her other hand and smiled sadly at me.

"He better take good care of you then. He better make you happy, if I couldn't. I don't want to lose my friend Naruto…" I blinked not believing what she just told me. Did she just…give me her blessing? Here I was screwing everything up for someone I had barely known. For someone I had just met, and the girl I knew everything about was just throwing away the wedding we had planned for months…all for my happiness.

"Sakura…why are you-"

"Because, happiness isn't just a one way street. Marrying you would have been a perfect plan, but it's not the correct plan. I've got to think about other things besides marriage you know? I really do wish that I could have worn that beautiful dress, but it'll be a waste now right?" She laughed and sniffed. I couldn't help but take her in my arms, and she responded to the hug after being stunned for about fifteen minutes. "I wish you the best of luck Naruto…I should probably tell everyone."

"Don't worry about them. Neji and Gaara actually went to go and tell everyone."

"They know?" I nodded at her. We started to walk side by side up the aisle and stopped at the altar. There were various flowers and some candles placed on the table before us, and Sakura ran her fingers over the flowers smiling at them. "It would've been a nice dream." I just looked around the hall imagining all of the people who would have been sitting before us, and I looked down the aisle. I blinked not really understanding what I was seeing, and then Sakura turned around to see what I was staring at.

He cleared his throat holding a bouquet of flowers and a scroll in his hands. Beside him was an older version of himself, smiling a little too cheerfully and started to push him to walk toward me. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out, so I immediately closed it again. Sakura moved away from me and started to walk to where he was. They both stopped, facing each other, and then Sakura touched his shoulder, then by-passed him walking to I could only guess was his older brother. As Sakura walked downward he kept coming forward, and I could only stay rooted to the same spot, not believing this was happening.

He stopped right in front of me, holding out the flowers for me to take. "Naruto…will you accept these?" I looked at the bouquet, then took it hesitantly. I could hear Sakura and Sasuke's older brother whooping in the back. I couldn't help but smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, after you left my asshole brother Itachi, ended up breaking into the room and had me go around this island for some flowers and go find Jiraya as well."

"Jiraya? The guy who gave us the marriage certificate that's not real?"

"It's not real…for now, unless…" He opened the scroll showing me a marriage license that had Jiraya's signature, as well as Itachi's, and of course Sasuke's. The only other people who could sign it were myself and Sakura because she would be a witness. "All you have to do is sign it…if you want to that is…but if you don't, I can just rip it and-" I put the flowers on the table, and took a hold of the collar on his shirt, mashing our lips together, then taking the scroll.

I looked at Sakura and Itachi. "Yo, either of you got a pen on you? I want to go to the beach and celebrate this afterward, think I can do this quick?" Sasuke pulled out a pen from his pocket and I signed it. Then I ran to Sakura asking if she would sign it, and she did with a huge grin on her face. Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist smiling a little, despite trying to keep it in line. I could tell he was trying very hard. Sakura and Itachi laughed at us, then started walking out of the hall together, chatting. Sasuke and I shared a look before following after them, hand in hand.

* * *

Time skip!

It's been three whole months since I was "married" to Sasuke, we had signed the papers and everything in San Juan, Puerto Rico. He stayed on the island before going back to Japan for a little while with his brother Itachi (who was getting close to Sakura I might add) and I had to go back home in the United States to get all of my things. Sasuke and I had officially moved to Puerto Rico, near the hotel, with an amazing view of the beach! I was super excited. Now, we were going to have our official wedding day with all of our friends and family present.

Sasuke had wrapped his arms around me nuzzling my neck as we woke up together from our rambunctious lovemaking the night before. It was always passionate and could make anyone blush with the energetic way we did it, as well as the profound swears we liked to call out when we were nearing completion. And of course, it was always sweet in the afterglow, and it made me fall in love with Sasuke over and over again (as if that were even possible) making life perfect. Of course we knew we were only in a honeymoon stage, and we always argued during the day anyway because we were so different from each other, but the fact that he was so different felt more like he was my other half; he was everything that I wasn't.

"What are you thinking about?" He said to me lazily as he leaned onto me, making me stroke his hair, lovingly.

"Today, and the rest of our lives?"

"I never pegged you for such a romanticist."

"Funny, I thought the same thing for you, when you gave me that bouquet of flowers three months ago." He stuck his tongue out at me, a horrible habit he picked up from being with me, and started to get out of the bed, stretching his body in all of it's naked glory. "Can we just stay here today? I really like the way you look right now."

"Horny as ever, Naruto."

"I can't help it, if you make me horny baby." I waggled my eyebrow and he laughed throwing a pillow at me.

"Neji and Gaara will be here any minute to come and get me and you. All we can do is shower and get dressed."

"Shower together?" I said hopefully. He nodded, beckoning me to follow him, which I didn't think twice about. After our shower (trying to clean each other off and ended up having shower sex) we got dressed and Gaara and Neji had finally arrived. They had everything ready, and were going to get us in our suits and everything else we needed for our wedding.

"Finally the two of you are ready. We've been waiting outside forever. What were you two doing?" Neji asked. I smiled widely and Sasuke smirked. "Nevermind, I don't think I want to know." Gaara shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head.

We ended up at the hall yet again and Sasuke and I went our separate ways with Gaara and Neji. (Me with Gaara, Sasuke with Neji) The girls had insisted on being bridesmaids and walking out before me, while Sasuke would be walking with the groomsmen. I didn't even argue about it (well I did but he made me shut up about it easily) and just decided to go along with it. After another hour of getting everyone dressed and prepared, the wedding started and the ladies began to go down the aisle. I followed soon after, trying hard not to smile too much, even though I was so excited. I beamed at Sasuke down the aisle, and when I finally got to him, I could help but take his hand eagerly. He smiled back at me, just as excited as I was, and we faced Jiraya who began the ceremony.

An hour later, we were finally married and the party began! Everyone was enjoying themselves and I caught a lot of people dancing together, wondering who was going to end up getting together for the night. Kiba and Hinata were dancing, as well Sakura and Itachi, then there was Neji and Gaara, and Shikamaru and Ino. Sai had ended up chatting up Chouji and Rock Lee, and a few other guys as well. I could see my caretakers Kakashi and Iruka talking as well as Sasuke's parents with them. The entire night, I was by my husband's side, knowing exactly where I always wanted to be.

As the last song played, we danced together slowly, my arms around his neck and his around my waist. "Think this could be the start of something amazing?" I whispered to him.

"It's not the start. It started when I first met you, moron." I scrunched my nose at the insult and stuck out my tongue to which he did the same thing right back. I could help but chuckle. He was so cute sometimes. Then he leaned in and captured my lips in a kiss, and everyone in the hall applauded. Yes…this was definitely where I always wanted to be.

~THE END!~

* * *

More Author's Notes: I thank all of you readers out there for taking the time to read this. Your words really did make me smile, and I am glad that you have enjoyed this. There is now a poll on my profile about whether or not you would like to see a sequel so please do go and vote if you could. It would help me a lot.

Hmm, let's see if I can clarify anything before you might ask. Remember in chapter one Kiba had seen the marriage papers (license) and thought it was a legitimate document? Well, it was, but the contract is void after 24 hours because of that festival. If it were any other time, it wouldn't be void, and they wouldn't have to do it over again. None of them read the fine print for it (believe me it would be in there because of that festival) so none of them had actually known about it until Sasuke found Jiraya. I hope that clears it up for you guys.

Oh and I forgot to say something in the first chapter as well: The whole festival was inspired by the movie "Blame it on Rio." If you haven't seen it. go watch it! Michael Caine is hilarious!

Also, sorry if there are any grammatical errors!

Bye Bye!~ *waves*


End file.
